


О женской дружбе

by fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks_2018



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Missing Scene, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 05:48:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11960988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks_2018/pseuds/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks_2018
Summary: У Ким слишком хорошая память.





	О женской дружбе

**Author's Note:**

> Фанфик написан по 12 серии 4 сезона «Stop Team Go», в котором Ким уже является совершеннолетней, а Шиго поменяли полярность морального компаса.

Ким не могла отделаться от этих воспоминаний, ну никак не могла. Сколько бы она ни видела Шиго, злую Шиго, перед собой, сколько бы ни общалась с ней, сколько бы ни выслушивала эту желчь, эти насмешки — никак не могла забыть. Просто не получалось.

Пальцы у Шиго были ловкие.

— Просто воспринимай это как дружескую помощь, — улыбнулась она тогда, мягко поглаживая бугорок меж половых губ Ким, а в следующее мгновение её рука скользнула ниже, пальцами проникла во влагалище. Это было так... На удивление естественно. Ким никогда не увлекалась собой настолько сильно, чтобы пытаться что-то вставить внутрь, а это оказалось так просто и совсем не больно, даже приятно тягуче — Шиго развела пальцы, встречаясь с естественным сопротивлением, Ким свела ноги. Шиго прижалась основанием большого пальца к её паху, мягко проскользила по клитору, а вместе с тем будто «позвала» пальцами, заставив саму Ким вцепиться в рукав её пастельно-зеленого платья. — Девочки часто так друг другу помогают... Ну, так было у меня в школе.

Ким просто не могла этого забыть. Было так просто и так хорошо, это расслабляло и удовлетворяло лучше, чем массаж, — и Ким хотела бы повторить. Правда хотела бы.

Но той Шиго больше не существовало. Вместе с хитрым устройством Электроник исчезла и добрая, хорошая Шиго, милая и заботливая Шиго, веселая и скромная Шиго — исчезла, став привычной собой.

Невероятно привлекательной, хитрой и опасной злодейкой, которой не было дела до Ким.

И, боже, как Ким хотела бы сказать, что ей тоже не было до неё дела. Но тогда бы она соврала, а Ким Поссибл не врет. По крайней мере, лучшим друзьям.


End file.
